It is known that in thermal power turbine engines, complete combustion of fuel is desired. In addition, it has further been determined that the efficiency of a turbine engine may be increased by heating fuel before the fuel is ignited in a turbine engine. Numerous heating systems have been created to heat fuel before ignition. However, many of these conventional heating systems place a load on the turbine engines to which they are attached, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the turbine engines. Thus, a need exists for an efficient fuel heating system for turbine engines.